


My New Queen

by Vaeri



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Come Inflation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, please only read if you are over 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeri/pseuds/Vaeri
Summary: King Loki was in need of a bride as he was crowned king of Jötünheim, however, only soulmates could concieve children. After finding his soulmate, he went back to Asgard and wedded her as fast as he could. But Loki is not a monster as everyone thinks he is, he's gentle and caring, loving even. And his new wife can't wait to be filled with babies, many, many babies.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

You silently watched the maids prepare you for tonight. The hot bath helped relaxing your muscles but the tension from your shoulders never left. Your hands were shaking as you reached out so the maids could slip the sleeve of the robe on it. Their eyes were filled with pity as they looked at your trembling form but stayed silent. They were taught to keep their opinions to themselves unless the present noble or royal asked them to voice those.

“Where is the potion?” you asked with a trembling voice, so quiet that the young maids had to strain their ears.

“Here, your majesty” one of them presented you with the small bottle of deep burgundy thick liquid. You took it from her hands quickly opening it and downing the whole potion. You needed it for tonight not only because it was a fertility potion to ensure and heir but was an aphrodisiac that would make you more responsive of any touch.

Once you stepped out into the bedchambers of King Loki, you spotted him by the fire place. You heard the maids hurry out and closing the doors shut behind them. The king’s wide shoulders were tense as he stood there staring into the fire motionlessly, dressed only in black leather pants. You would’ve lied if you try to say that you weren’t attracted to him, but the sudden engagement and wedding not only shocked you but felt utterly bizarre. Why was he in such a rush to marry you? Why you? You were only from a lower class family with no real value to him.

“You’re terrified of me” he stated simply, startling you.

“I… Not of you exactly…” you sighed heavily.

“You did not lie… interesting” his deep voice sounded slightly shocked but pleased. Then he turned around, green eyes piercing into your soul as they roamed over your form. He approached you with long strides, silently like a wildcat, ready to pounce. “Then tell me, what are you afraid of, darling?”

You reddened and averted your gaze from his in embarrassment, your heart jumping in your chest. There were no other words you could describe your thoughts with no matter how much you tried to find them.

“I’m afraid of the pain” you whispered. “The pain of the first time…”

Loki’s cold slender fingers reached up to your chin, lifting it to make you look him in the eyes. His thin lips pulled into a small smile, neither mocking nor pitiful.

“It doesn’t necessarily hurts… especially if your partner knows what they do” his smile turned into a mischievous grin making you blush deeper. His fingers slid from your chin to the base of your neck where it met your shoulder. His touch was feather like, caressing you gently as he leaned down, breath fanning over your cheeks. “I apologize for how things were poorly managed. I bet you are still confused of what happened during these last two weeks.”

“Why so fast?” you asked quietly. “And why me? I am only a lower class noble lady. I have no real position or money…”

“You have something else no one else can give me… I only came back to Asgard to marry you” he replied. “Jötünheim awaits my return and yours. Hopefully, with heirs already in your womb.” His hands slid over your flat stomach then slid to your right hip. Your breath hitched in your throat as he pressed a small kiss on your lips quickly pulling away. “But I watched you for months before we truly met. I waited to meet you so badly, wishing I could hold you already.”

“H-Have you watched me when I bathed?” you asked softly touching his bare chest. No one expected Loki to be fit but Norns, he was. His toned abs and pecs made your mouth water, his narrow waist so enticing. You imagined embracing him by the fire, cuddling into his side on the thick furs. His deep chuckle sent shivers down your spine as it rumbled against your fingers.

“I’m not a creep, darling… but don’t worry, you will have plenty of time and occasion to show me what you got under that robe.” Loki’s green eyes sparkled with lust as he leaned in again, this time kissing you deeper and harder, hungrier. He grabbed the back of your thighs lifting you up so you could circle your legs around his waist. You moaned into his mouth as you felt the prominent bulge in his pants press against your bare core.

Loki carefully knelt onto the soft bed before lowering you onto the sheets. Your hands slid from his shoulder to his chest where you felt his heart beating fast. His lips left your mouth peppering kisses along your jawline before he leaned down and sucked on your neck. You were already a panting, moaning mess under him without Loki doing anything to your sex.

“I can smell you so eager for me” he panted against your skin. You felt his fingers find your pussy, parting the lips and delving a finger inside making you arch your back. “You’re so wet, it must be the potion but I bet you will be just as eager after tasting what awaits you for the rest of our lives.”

“L-Loki…” you called. You had no idea what to say or do and a part of you were embarrassed for it but you were falling apart at the seams from your husband’s ministrations. For a flitting moment, you felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of how many he must’ve bedded to be so experienced, however, his long, slender fingers brushing against your walls and thumb pressing against your clit made you forget all as your vision went white.

“Just like that, darling” he whispered into your ear as you started coming down from your high. You gasped when you felt his fingers part your walls with a wet sound before pulling out. His green eyes never left your (e/c) ones as he lifted his fingers to his mouth licking them clean. Loki grinned at your deep blush with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Don’t be embarrassed, it only means I am a good husband to you.”

“Loki… I don’t think saying that helps anything” you laughed at his antics. Everyone thought he was cold and frightening but he was everything but that ever since you met him. He was a true gentleman, a true prince, always opening doors for you, pulling your chair out for you. He made you laugh during many of the boring dinners with all the court present by whispering into your ear how ridiculously some nobles could look or act. But when you weren’t around him, the reality always hit you that you barely knew him. Other than his jokes and gestures you didn’t know him. However, you wanted to learn as much about him as possible.

You felt the silk robe fall off from your body but you weren’t afraid anymore. His green eyes roamed over your form with hunger, licking his lips and you could tell he found you ravishing. Kneeling between your legs, he leaned down again capturing your lips in a soft kiss, loving, tender like you knew each other for long. You cupped the sides of his neck as you deepened the kiss, moving your hips, grinding into his still clothed erection. Loki groaned into your mouth at the friction. With a flick of his wrist, the offending piece of fabric disappeared from between you letting his cock plop onto your entrance.

“Darling, will you let me-“

“Yes!” you interrupted him making Loki chuckle at your eagerness. As he kissed you again, you felt his tip slowly entering you, spearing you. Brushing against your folds so deliciously making you pulse around him. He was easing into you slowly with shallow pumps of his hips, inching his way inside further and further. Your hands balled into fists in the sheets, legs trembling while both of you panted heavily. You winced when you felt something snap inside you but pleasure was so overwhelming that it out shadowed any pain.

Once Loki was fully seated in you, he sat back on his heels, admiring the view you gave him. Chest raising and falling as you breathed, nipples hard and erect, thighs trembling on his sides. His green eyes then looked up at your face and you swore you saw admiration and affection showing on his handsome face. Then he started moving slowly out, dragging against your walls making you mewl. Loki was moving slowly, taking his time enjoying the moment. His lips latched onto your nipple sucking on it, leaving kisses between your breasts as he moved to the other one while rotating his hips. You grabbed fistfuls of his raven hair panting heavily, whimpering when he pressed down on your clit. His pace soon picked up, every inch of him spearing you deeply. Then Loki turned you on your side, lifting on leg up on his shoulder so he could reach deeper. Suddenly his cock hit a spot inside you that made you see stars.

“Ah!” you cried out as he kept hitting it.

“Darling, I have to warn you… Jötnar physiology is different than of Asgardian” he breathed between moans. You looked at him confused but your mind was too foggy from pleasure to really be shocked. “Males have knots to ensure- ah-, an heir… ah, darling… you will be filled up so good. You will look like I’ve gotten between your legs months before…”

You clenched around him as the knot in your lower belly snapped, your whole body going tense. Then something was pressing against your entrance and to your surprise, your plump lips eagerly sucked it in. Loki rutted against you before suddenly, like a geyser his seed burst into you. His tip was pressed tightly against your cervix which was shockingly not a painful feeling. Probably thanks to the potion, your cervix opened up enough for him to shoot his potent seed directly inside your womb. After a while your eyebrows furrowed when you felt that it wasn’t stopping. You slid a hand down to your stomach to feel it start to protrude. Your eyes widened when you looked down and saw how it was rising like dough in the oven.

You clenched around Loki at the sight of it. You never acknowledged your darkest desires before, not even to yourself but you were craving to be filled, to be mated, to bear many children. Loki moved a little inside you sending shocks of pleasure through your spine making you clench around him again. Then, when you thought he would never stop, the last spurt of semen entered your awaiting womb. You almost felt your cervix close in on all the seed Loki pumped inside you. You panted heavily while Loki circled his arms around your smaller form pulling you into his chest. He turned around with you still speared on his cock. You sat up on him and looked down at yourself. His hand caressed the visible swell of your belly and moved his hips making you moan.

“Do you want more, love?” Loki asked admiring his work. You blushed as you felt yourself clench around his shaft. You nodded quietly earning a large grin from your husband. “I will fill you with come and babe, you will look at term by tomorrow.”

_**To be continued…** _


	2. Chapter 2

Two days passed without either of you leaving the Jötün King’s former bedchambers while he was still an Asgardian prince. You remembered watching him and his brother from afar during balls or feasts but with how low the class you belonged to was, you were fortunate to even get a glimpse of them back then. As you cuddled into your husband’s side, you relished in the warmth he gave off.

Loki’s nose was buried in the crook of your neck as his arm was draped over your waist. The second your hand brushed against the generous swell of your stomach which looked like you were carrying twins, hot arousal coursed through your body. Your mind filled with the memories of how your husband took you over and over again, never letting a single drop of his cum leave your cunt. And everytime he came inside you, you tumbled along with him from the sensations of his seed filling you again and again and again, making your womb swell with it making you look fertile and heavily pregnant. Norns, how wet you were just from the thought of his large cock spearing you, filling you perfectly.

“We won’t ever leave for Jötünheim if you can’t calm your urges, woman” Loki growled into your neck but you could tell he was just as much turned on by his handiwork. His hand kept finding your protruding belly but this time, his fingers slid more south until they found your soaking wet pussy. His teeth bit down on your flesh making you moan. “Does it arouse you, darling? To be filled with my seed, knowing what it will do to your body, knowing that you are possibly carrying multiples already. Or does it arouse you to know that many lives will be growing inside you and when they will be delivered I will be ready to fill you again and again. Over and over again after every delivery.”

Your walls clenched around him tighter than before at those words. Yes, they very much aroused you and wanted to always be filled, full of his seed and offspring. It was never enough, that is how you milked him dry as much as you could and still wanted more. His fingers left you and was instantly replaced by his thick cock, plunging into you hard balls deep making you gasp and writhe in his hold, on his cock. His pace was unrelenting, jostling you, making the contents of your womb slosh inside you until he came hard, filling you again. It was almost painful for your belly to stretch so much but you wanted to take it and more. The coil in your belly snapped making you clench around him sucking him deeper making him groan.

For minutes you both just panted heavily in each other’s embrace until his knot died down so he could pull out. Loki caressed your jaw before kissing you lovingly. Knocking interrupted your moment making you chuckle when you saw the annoyed look on his handsome face. You pulled into a kiss before whispering:

“Could you get the door? I don’t think I can get up for now” you said with a smile. Loki huffed with annoyance but nodded, quickly dressing up. You lazily laid on the soft bed and sighed. Palming the large bulge that was your stomach you felt content. You never imagined how it would feel, to be so full, so fertile probably carrying children already. Then you sat up and decided to go to the bathroom. You had no idea how this much cum would leave your body but you couldn’t leave the bedchambers with looking like that. Not that you would mind much, keeping all the sloshing cum inside you to fertilize more eggs as you would waddle on Loki’s side.

You eased yourself into a bath feeling the ache all over your body. Fucking for two whole days was a feat even for and Asgardian. The door opened and Loki walked inside, a haze of panic over his eyes until he found you. You were confused over his expression which eased into relief once his green eyes took you in.

“The maids brought breakfast for us before we depart” he announced, his eyes roaming over your form hungrily and quite pleased with his handiwork. You blushed and averted your gaze while nodding.

“L-Loki… how do I get all of this” you motioned over your belly quickly. “Out of me?”

“The plug that naturally keeps everything in will dissolve in the hot water” he replied but you noticed that he wasn’t fond of the idea. You reached out your hand to him, grabbing his long, slender fingers pulling him closer to you.

“Loki, you will fill me again and again anyway, and I bet I’m already pregnant if we only look at how much cum is in there…” you said soothingly. Oh, Loki was definitely the possessive type, marking you, filling you, making you completely his. And you wouldn’t take any other men willingly. The only one who could fill you and impregnate you was your husband. “I promise I will keep it once we arrive to Jötünheim. I won’t leave the bedchambers until I am positively pregnant and showing.”

“Why are you doing this to me, (Name)?” he asked kneeling down next to the bathtub. “You make me hope that you’re willingly my wife and won’t leave me-“

“Because I am and I won’t leave you” you cupped his cheeks gazing into his green eyes lovingly. “I was afraid of not being good enough, not giving you enough pleasure, not being a good wife to you when we wedded. I was afraid of disappointing you, Loki. Not of you. Never of you.”

“I am a monster…” he whispered pulling away from your hands making you hold onto him stronger turning his gaze back to yours.

“Not to me, nor to your children” you said firmly not leaving space or time for argument. Then you felt something trickling out of your pussy making you gasp in surprise and arousal. No one ever told you how it would feel to have your husband’s spent leave your body. You watched as your belly shrank until there was a firm small bump protruding. You touched it carefully and gasped in delight as your magic made you feel the small heartbeats. Several of them. “Loki… I’m pregnant…”

His eyes widened with surprise even if both of you knew it was a hundred percent possible that you conceived a child already. His hand shot out and delved into the water touching the firm small bump. You turned back to him, to see tears prickling in his eyes, joy and adoration shining in them. Leaning in, you captured his lips lovingly.

_**Arriving to Jötünheim ~** _

You were covered in many layers of furs but you planned on making your body adapt to the planet’s ecosystem with your magic. You couldn’t walk among the Frostgiants as their queen if you looked like a complete outsider. You felt lied to once you spotted the beautiful view of Jötünheim. Yes, the scenery was covered in ice and snow but it was not dark nor ugly. You stared at it in wonder as you snuggled closer to your husband’s side. His hand protectively lingering on your small bump which made you smile.

Loki will be a good father you knew. You remember wishing you were one of the high class noble ladies whom both the princes were asking for dances. You, being in your class could only hope for a slight glance from him not that the higher class nobles would let you get closer to the ball than the doors or chairs at the corners of the room. You still had no idea how Loki choose you over the other noble ladies not that you minded for a minute. Like he could read your mind, he turned to you a mischievous smirk playing on his thin lips.

“You’re special darling… I watched you for months before I truly approached you” he sighed.

“Why?” you asked curious.

“Because you’re the only one who can carry out my children… there was a match, a mark that made us belong” he withdraw his hands from you to pull up his sleeve showing you his wrist. You never noticed it during these two days that he had the same mark you had on your other wrist.

“For many decades I thought that I would never have the chance to even just stand a little closer to you than the two sides of the ball room… I thought it was just a silly crush on you I had and that once I would find my match, I would move on, I wouldn’t be so jealous but… in the end, you were my match all along…” you wondered happily with a blush covering your cheeks. His thin lips pressed a gentle kiss against your temple and you could hear his heartbeat. It was soothing you until the carriage came to a stop jostling you a little in your seat. You giggled at your husband’s grumbling at being interrupted but opened the door of the carriage before helping you out.

However, your husband awaited you outside in his Jötün form. You saw him like that for the first time and was mesmerized by the beauty. This, they called monster but to you, he was anything but that. He was taller now, his skin a dark blue with lighter marks protruding from it in patterns and lines all across his form. His once green eyes were died crimson red and he was sporting only a loin-cloth with beads and trinkets adorning it.

“Aren’t you cold in just that?” you asked confused. “I mean, I know you can stand the cold but like… isn’t it a bit too “windy” down there?”

Loki laughed with mirth as he pulled you along and towards the castle. You watched servants and other probably guards and soldiers hurry on their duties while you walked. They all bowed to both of you but hurried on with their tasks after a quick bow. It was fascinating and felt less unnerving for you. They treated you with respect but were allowed to do their job because you betted they had a lot of things to do.

“No, but I usually wear leather pants” he shrugged nonchalantly.

“So you just wanted to show off to me, ah, I see” you chuckled. “Not that I saw you naked like for the entirety of the last two days…”

“I thought pleasure blinded you too much to really took all this in” he turned around making you laugh. You grabbed his hand pulling him to you right in the middle of the throne room. Looking up, you realized that you couldn’t kiss him with only rising to the tip of your toes. He needed to lean down. So instead, you smirked at him.

“Oh, I took my time admiring your highness’ beauty” you grinned before you shrieked in surprise when he suddenly lifted you into his arms. You kicked around with your feet and wiggled in his hold but Loki held you firmly, his grip tight.

“Your punishment for insolence is three days of bed rest” Loki grinned at you and you knew he wasn’t talking about actual rest, oh no.

_**End ~** _


End file.
